User talk:Binkatong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Binkatong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 19:57, 2010 November 26 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Yes They probablly would not like it. Also do not go around editing other peoples plz edit yours only and I made your Kris Ten show correct. It was KrisTen with no space but now it has one. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 21:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hey could u make a logo for Sonorosian Adventures my new show? User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Logo 2 The logo should have Sound Wave and Atomix around the name here is what sound wave and atomix look like. Go here Sound Wave and Atomix User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 13:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Right Also I am going to take a break from Sonorosian Adventures so u do not have to draw it right away. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 13:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Premission I locked it so only admins could edit it.But if you put it on my talk page i will put it on the page. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 14:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) HALP how do i make a page for Noah? Quick U are a quick editor and could I add an episode title and u build off of it for KrisTen? User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:02, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind Nevermind on the name hope the series goes well User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 20:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) cool I like the idea of you combining the title of the show with the name of the main character thats a really good idea I might use it for my next series adam27r 29/11/10 20:52 KrisTen I would be glad to help you with your own series if you like user:adam27r Aliens I made a spot for KrisTen on the alien template 4 u and put it on all the aliens u have. go to Template:Ben 10 Fan Fiction Alien to edit it at the bottom if u need help then just ask. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 01:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) series finale hey I just drew the picture for the main villian in my series and I was just wondering if he's good this is him I drew each limb on a different piece of paper user:adam27 13:02 02/12/2010 Read and Front Page Hey plz read The First Lead on Sonorosian Adventures and plz give me criticzim about it what u like and do not like. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 22:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Also I put u on the front page in the user section and try and go for 500 edits and I might make u a mod not admin User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 22:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Atomix ep Then next episode is a filler where u find out about Atomix's life and purple will make sense latter just keep reading. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 02:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Atomix Takes A Break Read Above Read Above User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 21:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Idea I have an idea for a series we could co-write.There is this ninja and she is on a mission and gets caught in this radioactive experiment making it so that she turns into an evil alien at different times and turns evil.So this way it could be from the point of view from a villain and hero who are the same person tell me your thoughts on it User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 21:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Chatting Section Hey thanks for the good idea and yeah a field agent sounds better and yep a good miniseries too.Thanks for the good review on the atomix ep.How about after each one of my episodes you give it a review.Stars from 1-5 and what u liked and hated. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 23:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Good also how about she is obsessed with buterflies and she wears wings of them.Also get back to aliens with u.I got the idea from Generator Rex with Evos. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 23:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) K no wings but her name is kate underlock and ben is a main character also and Azmuth is recurring and can Lyn and Kristen be 2?The series is called Kate Underlock Rampage User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sweet a one episode 4 Lyn and Kristen and no Azmuth okay.Also you have to read the pages to find out what all this means. SPOILER:This series leads to a sequel series.Also Sonorosian Adventures is a sequel to Ultimatrix Overdrive and another series is after SA.It has Ben,Sound Wave and Atomix. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 13:29, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Here is the page Kate Underlocke Rampage.Also it is only 2 seasons.Also plz make art for Kate,Shu and a logo.Also can u plz make a Sonorosian Adventures Logo Now? User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) K no probs for everything u said logo and plot also 2day is my 1 year-averisary User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 14:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Logo Thanks Hey thanks 4 the logo on year aversieary User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 12:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) New Chatting Section Hey thanks for adding her picture and your welcome because I enabled the movie and videogame badges. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Who should write the full summary for the episodes ? User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The Wiki hates me I have been editing for over 14 days and it still has not given me the 14 day badge. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind the above turns out I missed November 30th User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) It has to be under video game and I don't think it matters if u clog it up we do it all the time for episodes User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 21:57, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Nice show. Very original. Just a question, are you male or female? ~http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:NanoShip Yeah, thought so. Anyways, good luck with your show. ~NanoShip. In a kid named Sem rests a Hero. Just a silly thing Making it short, do you maybe wanna join my idea for a Christmas crossover special thingy? ~NanoShip Image Request Hello, Binkatong. I know we've never met, but I've seen some of your artwork, and I'm impressed? Would you be willing to make an image for me? If so, please contact me on my talk page, and I'll let you know what I'm looking for. - Omega Omnitrix 23:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'm working on Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed (feel free to explore what exists on any articles I've created) currently, and it needs a bit of artwork. I'm introducing some of the aliens' Ultimate forms (Alien X, Goop, Chromastone, etc) and Final forms (something I created). If you could do drawings for either the new Ultimate forms or the Final forms (each Alien has one), that'd be great! - Omega Omnitrix 23:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) How about Final Big Chill? - Omega Omnitrix 00:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno, surprise me (obviously normal Big Chill's a basis). Ultimate Big Chill uses Fire, so I'm thinking Final Big Chill may use lightning. Or perhaps a combination of the three? As long as its epic, I'd like to see it. If there's something I want changed, will you do it? - Omega Omnitrix 01:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You certainly may. See, in the end I want a promotional poster with the series's logo in the middle. Around it'd be Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, as well as the Final Aliens and The Master. But hey, we'll save that for another day. I can't wait to see what you come up with. - Omega Omnitrix 02:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I perfectly understand. I wasn't asking you to just abandon all your stuff for me or anything, okay? :) - Omega Omnitrix 02:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Christmas Sort of. You see, the plan is, i create a page with a main plot (blurb) that Azmuth invites every hero to Galvan Prime Mark ll to celebrate Christmas (Silly, right?). But then, Galvan Mark ll gets invaded by Chimera Sui Generises (Vilgax's species). When the main page is made, everyone can change it to his/her way so he/she can make his/her character be more involved into the plot, add extras, and demand wich aliens the character uses. If your looking for the page, its going to be called The Colossal Christmas Crossover. ~NanoShip Hey! Image Requesto Hi, I impressed by your artworks. Can u make two picture for me, one is Hypothesis and one is Hammerhead. Hypothesis is a humonoid man with nebula on his body. Hammerhead has a head of hammerhead shark with humonoid body and with a fish tail. Thanks in advance! Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 08:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Image Requesto I would want Hypothesis Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Like Alien X (but without horns) Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 15:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Surprise :D i love surprises, but make sure i don't burst into tears (just kiddin') Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 15:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Alien theft Ok sorry but i dont know how to delete those pages and pictures.Charbel2001 CCC I see you didnt edit much on the CCC yet. Here's the link if i lighed your candle: The Colossal Christmas Crossover crossover movie hiya, do u want to do a crossover movie between my series and yours? ;-b user:adam27r Final Big Chill Just coming in to check on the progress. Sorry to bother you :) - Omega Omnitrix 20:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I perfectly understand. Do tell me what you think of my episode ideas if you get a chance ;) - Omega Omnitrix 20:52, December 14, 2010 (UTC) No and Yes No, you can't help with links. I've moved all the main series pages, so links will redirect. Yes, you can draw something different. Also, why are you called Binkatong? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 22:41, December 14, 2010 (UTC)'' RE: The Ultimate Alien THIS ISN'T AT ALL WHAT I EXPECTED!!! XD Once you said not to do the Kevin-11-like appearance, I had no idea what to expect. It's pretty good. I can't draw people very well, (and computer editing is even worse (generally),) nor do I have Photoshop, so it's nice that you do art for people. Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 21:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) PS. And you got the spikes on the Omnitrix right! After all, he's an Ultimate alien (''the Ultimate Alien). Checking Progress abt Hypothesis and help for my ideasss! Hi, hows that Hypothesis picture going? Hey can you read this episode: The First Gem? What do u think? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 15:49, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay Great! This would be my first alien to have a picture drawn by someone else. (It's also my first alien.) In the meantime, I made another alien, but I'm still considering whether or not it's Multi Trixes worthy. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 23:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Awkward I didn't get your last message until now, so the "Okay" meant that. It's great! Not what I expected, but, like I said, I had no idea what to expect. I'll put the picture in. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 23:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) An art request Could you give Vilgax a new look? If so, could you give him that gas mask-type thing he had in the original series? Just make him look more like his original look than his new look. Thnx TF - Supreme in every way 23:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Update/Fix/Make Picture (Better) Can you make Z stronger and make it look more proffesional plz? User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 22:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Here he is BPmamba lego Here is the picture of BPmamba in lego: If you want me to change something leave me a message.Omernoy121 06:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Z Nebula Will u accept the request Up 2.User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 17:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Alienator You know, you can only add one alien. Sorry. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 19:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) PS. This needs advertising. Please tell other people about it. Only two people (you and this guy) entered so far. Oh. I feel like an idiot. JK Now that you said that, I do remember reading the pages for some KrisTen aliens, indluding DN (Dayjob and Nightshift). Also, where do you come up with these ideas? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 19:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) PS. I don't know where any fan-fiction writer gets his/her ideas. Vilgax redesign no others. gas mask, more look original look than new, that's it! XITA and the zero xone contest Hello again, your XITA page sounds cool with all the complex mechanism which allows Kristen to transform and thanks for registering (though you haven't made any names of your aliens) for the Zero Xone Contest and remember the registeration will end on the 31st of Dec. (well if you are in the Western Hemisphere, it may end in 30th night or so). I hope you win the contest :-) --Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 13:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S - Is Caraprison a pun on Caraspace? Two Pictures, One Alien Weirdo Guy made an Ultimate Alien picture, too. It looks more like Ben 10, and more what I expected. However, you made yours first. I may have the Ultimate Alien get mutated into Weirdo's look, but yours is still the main one. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 13:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Friends Do you wanna be friends? TJ2TJ 20:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Art Request I've got a request! Once I get permission from Batking, you can draw a new picture of Ghostgrade. His creator is inactive (since January), so I took it to Batking. I want him to look like Ghostfreak's real form, only completely black with purple Upgrade pattern all over him. (This is Ghostgrade for Zs'Skayr, not the Omnitrix alien.) If you like, you can copy the picture sometime mid-drawing and make a green version with the Omnitrix on him. That's optional, though. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 20:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Vilgax redesign check-up How are you going with the Vilgax redesign? TF - Supreme in every way 21:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC)